Be with you
by Rebilein
Summary: So, diesmal eine Pokemon-FF von mir. Wiedermal Shônen-Ai. One-Shot


**

Hallöle Leute!!^^

**
  

Jetzt habe ich schon einige Shônen-Ai Storys geschrieben. Alle bisher zu Beyblade. Bis mich eine Freundin auf die Shi²-FFs aufmerksam gemacht hat.
Diese haben mir so gut gefallen, dass ich mich entschlossen habe, auch eine zu schreiben.
Sorry, die FF ist eher aus Langeweile entstanden. Darum ist sie vielleicht nicht so gut. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie wer liest. (Und mir dann vielleicht auch nen Kommi hinterlässt *gg*)
Naja, ich hab jetzt jedenfalls genug geredet.
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
Eure Sora @----
  

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören nicht mir. Ich schlage mit dieser Fanfic auch keinen Profit. (Aber wenn mir jemand Geld dafür geben will, ich hab nichts dagegen. ^^)
  

_Pairing:_ Satoshi / Shigeru>
  

_Hintergrundmusik:_ Öhm ... hatte ich sowas? Ach ja, zum Schluss^^: Nena feat. Kim Wilde - Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime
  

_Widmung:_ Alle die mich kennen ^^
  

  

  

**

Be with you

**
  

Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht? ... Ich hab doch nur gesagt, dass ich dich sehr gern habe ... Was ist daran falsch? ... Ist es, weil du mein Rivale bist? ... Bist du es eigentlich noch? ... Oder sind wir wieder Freunde ... So, wie früher ... Ja, so sollte es wieder sein ...
Ein schwarzhaariger Junge saß im Schatten eines großen Baumes und dachte nach.
Der Wind blies durch die Blätter über ihm und ließ sie leise rascheln.
Das Wasser des seichten Flusses, der keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt war, plätscherte leise und die Wasseroberfläche kräuselte sich leicht im Wind.
Die Sonne lachte vom strahlend blauen Himmel herab, auf dem kein einziges Wölkchen zu sehen war.
Die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich ihre Lieder.
Alles in allem war es ein schöner Nachmittag, an dem man eigentlich gute Laune haben sollte.
Nicht so Satoshi. Der starrte Trübsal blasend auf das Gras vor sich, das sich leicht im Wind wiegte.
Leise seufzte er und blickte neben sich ins Gras. An einer Stelle war es niedergedrückt worden, so als hätte dort vor kurzem noch jemand gesessen.
Schließlich ließ Satoshi den Blick zu dem Fluss wandern.
Vor seinen Augen sah er zwei kleine Jungen, die, nur mit einer Badehose bekleidet, bis zu den Knien im Fluss standen und sich gegenseitig nass spritzen. Er hörte sogar das Lachen und Kichern, so als würden sie wirklich da sein.
  


~Rückblick~

Der kleinere von beiden watete an Ufer und setzte sich in die Sonne auf das Gras.
Hey, Sato-chan! Sei kein Feigling! Komm schon!
Aber Geru-chan! Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Du spritzt mich doch eh wieder nass! Und gegen dich habe ich keine Chance.
Kleiner Feigling! Der Größere der beiden streckte dem anderen die Zunge raus.
Ich bin nicht klein! protestierte dieser. Und ein Feigling bin ich auch nicht! fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.
Aber natürlich nicht, beschwichtigte ihn der größere.
Langsam kam er aus dem Wasser und setzte sich neben den kleineren.
Plötzlich wehte eine kalte Böe über sie hinweg.
Frierst du, Sato-chan?
Der kleinere nickte und zitterte weiter.
Dann komm her.
Sachte zog der Ältere ihn an sich und nahm ihn in den Arm.
Bei dir ist es schön warm ... flüsterte der kleine und kuschelte sich noch mehr an den anderen.
Dieser lächelte und drückte ihn noch fester an sich.
So saßen sie eine Weile. Beide waren schon seit einiger Zeit trocken und keiner fror mehr. Dennoch ließen sie einander nicht los.
Schließlich brach der Jüngere die Stille.
Wir bleiben doch immer Freunde, nicht wahr, Geru-chan?
Natürlich, das verspreche ich dir. lächelte der andere.

~Rückblick Ende~

  

Ja, damals war es noch so schön ... Wir haben uns fast nie gestritten ... Ich wünschte, ich könnte die zeit zurück drehen ... Aber es wird wohl nie wieder so sein, wie früher ...
Satoshi war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, wie im langsam Tränen über die Wangen rollten und dunkle Flecken auf seinem T-Shirt hinterließen.
Doch was ist aus uns geworden? ... Jetzt sind wir Rivalen ... Oh, wie ich das hasse! ... Ich will nicht mit dir konkurrieren ... Also, warum tust du mir das an? ...
Langsam schüttelte der schwarzhaarigen Junge den Kopf und dachte daran zurück, was sich vor etwa zehn Minuten ereignet hatte.
  


~Rückblick~

Beide Jungen saßen schweigend nebeneinander unter dem Baum.
Shigeru blickte in den Himmel und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm hinter sich.
Satoshi saß daneben und blickte auf den Fluss.
Schließlich brach er die Stille: Erinnerst du dich noch?
Als wir klein waren, haben wir oft hier gespielt.
Ja, du hast recht.
Ich fand es damals sehr schön mit dir zusammen zu sein.
Hm ...
Wieder wurde es still. Und wieder hingen beide ihren Gedanken hinterher.
Warum sind wir eigentlich Rivalen? Ich meine ... wir waren früher so gut befreundet.
Ich weiß. Aber, ich kann es dir nicht sagen.
Warum nicht?
Weil ...
Also, weißt du es nicht.
Erneut brach ein peinliches Schweigen zwischen den beiden Jungen aus.
Ich wünschte, es wäre wieder so wie früher, murmelte Satoshi.
Glaubst du, wir könnten wieder Freunde sein? So wie früher?
Ich ... weiß es nicht ... Warum willst du das überhaupt?
Leichte Röte legte sich über Satoshis Gesicht. Verlegen blickte er Shigeru an.
Na weil ... weil ich dich sehr gern habe. Darum.
Aber ... mehr brachte Shigeru nicht hervor.
Schnell stand er auf und ging.
Verwirrt und peinlich berührt sah Satoshi ihm nach.

~Rückblick Ende~

  

Da saß er nun. Allein. Ohne Shigeru. Nur mit seinen Gedanken.
  

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

  

Warum hast du das nur gesagt? ... Mensch, Sato-chan ... Sato-chan? ... Habe ich das gerade wirklich gedacht? ... Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! ... Erst sagst du sowas und dann red ich dich in Gedanken auch noch mit deinem alten Spitznamen an! ... Jetzt ist wirklich alles zu spät ... *seufz* ... Aber du hast ja auch Recht ... Warum sind wir keine Freunde mehr? ... Das frag ich mich auch dauernd, seit ich dich zurück gelassen habe ... Du bist immer so fröhlich ... Das wäre ich auch gern ... Aber stattdessen muss ich immerzu an dich denken ... Ach, Sato-chan ...
Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken wanderte Shigeru den Weg entlang. Er beachtete niemanden, der ihm entgegenkam. Verwirrt drehten sich alle Leute, die ihn gegrüßt hatten und denen er nicht geantwortet hatte, zu ihm um und sahen ihm nach.
  

Schließlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.
HEY! Hörst du schlecht?!
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und wich einige Schritte zurück.
Vor ihm stand ein rothaariges Mädchen.
Ha-Hallo, Kasumi, stotterte er.
Na, endlich aufgewacht ...
Was ist denn?
Nichts. Ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du mich beinahe überrannt hättest.
Wirklich? Tut mir leid. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nichts mehr gemerkt habe.
Ja, dass du gerade nicht anwesend warst, hab ich gemerkt.
Hey! Was ist denn überhaupt los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so...
Ich ... Es ist ... Ach nichts.
Raus mit der Sprache. Da ist was und ich will wissen was. Wolltest du dich nicht mit Satoshi treffen?
J-Ja, das habe ich auch.
Und was ist passiert?
Nervös blickte sich Shigeru um.
Ähm, können wir vielleicht an einem weniger belebten Ort weiter reden? Es muss ja nicht gleich jeder hören.
Kasumi zuckte mit den Schultern: Na gut.
Dann gingen sie an einen nahe gelegenen See setzten sich ans ufer und ließen die Füße ins Wasser hängen. Hier war es schön ruhig.
Nach einer Weile sprach Shigeru leise weiter.
Satoshi hat mich total durcheinander gebracht. Mit dem, was er gesagt hat.
Und was hat er gesagt?
Naja, dass ... dass er mich sehr gern hat. Und, dass er gern wieder mit mir befreundet sein möchte.
Nachdem das heraus war, merkte Shigeru, wie seine Wangen anfingen zu glühen. Verlegen drehte er sich weg, damit Kasumi nichts mitbekam.
Und was ist so schlimm daran? fragte sie und blickte ihn an.
Naja, ... nichts! Das ist es ja gerade. Ich habe Satoshi wirklich auch sehr gern, aber ich weiß nicht, was er von mir erwartet.
Warum müsst ihr Jungs immer so gefühllos und umständlich sein?
Wie meinst du das jetzt?
Ganz einfach: Du magst Satoshi und er mag dich. Ist doch alles in Butter. Jetzt beweg deinen Hintern, geh zu ihm und sag ihm das!
Aber ...
Nichts 'aber', unterbrach sie ihn, stand auf und zog ihn auf die Füße.
Du gehst jetzt zu ihm und sagst ihm das. Verstanden?!
Leicht eingeschüchtert nickte er, blieb aber trotzdem stehen.
Kasumi zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.
Was ist denn nun noch?
Was 'warum'?
Warum hilfst du mir?
Kasumi konnte sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen.
Oh, ihr Jungs seid wirklich witzig. Merkt nicht mal selbst, wenn ihr verliebt seid.
Wieder spürte Shigeru die Röte in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen.
Ha! Hab ichs doch gewusst, sagte sie triumphierend. Jetzt geh aber und sag es ihm. Sonst wird das nie was mit euch beiden.
Mit diesen Worten schob sie ihn auf den Weg zurück und ein Stück in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.
Du musst dich nur trauen, meinte sie und blieb stehen.
Shigeru lief weiter.
In seinen Gedanken ging er noch einmal das Gespräch mit Kasumi durch.
Ich soll mich trauen ... Ja, das ist leichter gesagt als getan ... Aber es sollte mir eigentlich gar nicht so schwer fallen ... Schließlich hab ich ihn ja auch sehr gern ... Wie er wohl darauf reagieren wird ... Ich hab irgendwie Angst ... Ich hoffe, dass alles gut geht ... Und wir wieder Freunde werden können ...
  

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

  

Langsam kam er dem Fluss näher.
Satoshi saß immer noch unter dem Baum und starrte in die Gegend.
Leise ging Shigeru auf den anderen zu. Dieser hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und bemerkte ihn nicht.
KNACK!
Erschrocken wich Shigeru einige Schritte zurück und sah auf den Boden: Er war aus Versehen auf einen kleinen Ast getreten.
Auch Satoshi hatte den Ast gehört und blickte nun überrascht auf Shigeru.
flüsterte der schwarzhaarige.
Der Angesprochene wich erneut einige Schritte zurück und starrte Satoshi verlegen an.
Auch Satoshi schaute Shigeru eine Weile an, bis er sich schließlich wieder um drehte und sich gegen den Baum lehnte.
Endlich fasste auch Shigeru den Mut und lehnte sich neben Satoshi gegen den Baum; blieb jedoch stehen.
Eine Weile wurde es ganz ruhig. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort.
Bis schließlich ...
Shigeru ließ sich am Stamm entlang hinunter gleiten und setzte sich neben den schwarzhaarigen.
Es ... tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin einfach verschwunden bin. Ich hätte dir vielleicht vorher noch etwas sagen sollen.
Und was wäre das?
Ohne zu überlegen zog der Braunhaarige den anderen an sich und schloss ihn in die Arme.
Ich hab dich sehr lieb, Sato-chan, flüsterte er dem Jüngeren zu.
Dieser bekam große Augen, als er seinen alten Spitznamen vernahm. Doch schließlich lächelte er und kuschelte sich enger an Shigeru.
Ich hab dich auch sehr lieb ... Geru-chan.
Eine Weile blieben sie so sitzen, bis Shigure schließlich vorsichtig Satoshis Kinn anhob und ihm in die Augen blickte.
Der Jüngere hatte das Gefühl gleich in diesen Augen zu versinken.
Er bemerkte nicht, dass Shigeru immer näher kam. Erst als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Satoshis Lippen entfernt war, hielt er inne. Auch Satoshi hatte in der Zwischenzeit realisiert, was der Ältere vorhatte und kam ihm nun langsam entgegen.
Leicht drückte er seine Lippen auf die des braunhaarigen.
Wie ein Stromstoß fuhr es durch Shigerus Körper und er erwiderte den Kuss zaghaft.
Auch bei Satoshi war es nicht anders. Er spürte im ganzen Körper ein Kribbeln.
Als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, schaute der Jüngere den anderen glücklich an.
Dieser strich ihm über das Haar und meinte: Satoshi ... ich habe vorhin nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt ...
Ungläubig starrte der schwarzhaarige den Älteren an.
Aber ...
Weiter kam er nicht. Shigeru legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn somit zum Schweigen.
Dann beugte er sich zu dem Kleineren und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich lieb habe. Das stimmt aber nicht. Satoshi ... ich liebe dich!
Überglücklich fiel Satoshi dem anderen um den Hals und küsste ihn überschwenglich. Dazwischen murmelte er noch: Ich liebe dich auch ...
  

  

**

~Owari~

**
  

  

  

Tja, das war also meine erste Fanfic zu Pokémon. Naja, würde mich über ein paar Kommentare wirklich freuen. Vielleicht schreibe ich ja noch mehr zu der Serien, wenn das jemand wünscht.^^
  

Bis bald (vielleicht)
Eure Sora @----


End file.
